masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Arbington/If You Hate Vido Santiago, You'll Love This!
Great news, everyone! It is quite possible that Zaeed will be a DLC squaddie in ME3, and I have semi-proof. There is unused Zaeed dialog in the game's files. Here is the forum where I found this out. I will also copy the dialog here. Some of it is in-game already, but a lot isn't. - Pissed him off (laugh) or maybe he didn't even understand the question. ''But it's tough to settle down, knowing the Reapers are on their way. It's downright sick, I asked the soldier what the hell had happened to his face. What the hell you looking at? Later then. Alright Shepard, I'll be here a while. Should get your fleets moving at least... Keep them focused. Free space is shrinking every day and everyone knows it. True, but you've picked a helluva fight to get yourself into. Still, felt like I won that one. Dodged the rest of the fight, only one who made it back to the shuttle. I walked away. (grim) Then he looked straight at me, finally saw me, begged me to shoot him. So one grabbed Vido, can still hear the bastard scream... He tried shooting but the gun fell out of his hand. Yeah, completely tore up the base, bunch of harvesters scooped up everyone in sight. Bet you can guess what happened. Then this shadow fell over everything... Damnedest thing hearing a battlefield go quiet like that. Vido was holed up in a tower with nowhere to go. I was close, we could hear Vido panicking, screaming orders. Hired some men, stormed the place... Blew up the shuttle port first this time. Cost me nearly everything I'd made to track him down, but I did it. Found him on a Suns base inside a colony. I had Vido to hunt down after he got away from us on Zorya. No (grim), the way I see it those bastards owe me. That's no excuse, I'm 68. Should have studied the job longer. Bunch of mercs from Omega, signed on with 'em when I heard they were making a hit on Cerberus. Been picking up jobs against Cerberus ever since. But no one tries to trick me into becoming a god damned husk. You know I, I thought I'd find myself a bolthole, sit this one out somewhere warm and quiet. They didn't want me leaving, I can tell you... Shot my way out with one of their fancy new rifles. Found a restricted area and caught an officer without a helmet... Wasn't supposed to have done that apparently. Another hunch, Cerberus wanted me to lead their new recruits, but can't make this part out to talk to their soldiers. Thought I'd been shot out by every kind of gun, but didn't recognize half of what Cerberus was using Nice setup, top of the line ship, organized crew, damn impressive weapons. I'd give it a month before she knocks his teeth in. They wanted anyone with experience leading a fight... Gave me a tour of one of their new cruisers. Cerberus paid me enough after the Omega 4 relay, retired is what I should have done. Started with them trying to hire me back after we hit the Collectors. Can't promise you anything but if enough of them are still breathing I can lend a hand. Tell you what, I'll see if some old contacts of mine are still around. I'll bet, I've seen footage of what happened on Earth. Figured you'd be too busy recruiting goddam armies for this war you're in charge of. Wondered if you'd show up Shepard. Right Shepard. Nothing personal, there's just a helluva lot that can still go wrong. But that fleet that you're putting together... Might make the Reapers think twice if you pull it off. Just wish they'd waited till I was dead and buried before setting Earth on fire. At my age you're supposed to take it easy. Nah, I was done with them a long time ago. Breaks my goddam heart to see what Vido turned them into. I spent some of the best years of my life putting the Suns together... Nowadays they are just another gang posing as mercenaries. Vosque thinks he's got a bargaining position with Aria, scoff what a laugh. He's vicious, organized, and a suck-up. Vido must have welcomed him back once I was gone. We couldn't boot him from the suns fast enough. Should of ended his tenure with a bullet. Little scumbag shot his mouth off on a patrol mission once, got half his squad killed, real popular after that. Vosque? Don't remind me. Back again I see. It seems that with every DLC squadmate, there's dialog already on the disk. Javik, Kasumi, and Zaeed are all proof of this. This could all point to everybody's favorite merc coming back to the team in future ME3 DLC. Or not. Just something to think about. Category:Blog posts